kingdomofdrakkarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nork Quests(Spoiler)
Spoiler Alert! This will display several quests as shown on Seville's Website that can be found around Nork. I will attempt to write this in increasing difficulty. Please add to this from http://www.wolfguild.com/BORED%20Guild%20Website/www.geocities.com/drakdude/Quests.html Written by Wolverine2 'Goblin Lord Quest (N-1) ' You need to get a key off a dead Goblin, it is a random treasure in Nork -1. You go to the South East area of Nork -1 and open the locked door with key. You kill the Goblin Lord, and take his key and purple gem. You take the purple gem to the other locked door in the room and show it to Pelagus. 1)Hold the purple gem in right hand and tell Pelagis..."Pelagis, proof" He will then give you a ring 2)Hold both the purple gem and the ring Pelagis gives you, and tell Gennetta... "Gennetta, Pelagis" NOTE: Gennetta can be found in random places on n-1. She moves around to another place when she gives you the amulet (just like Annalie moves around Nork town when you complete the Lizard King quest). 3)Finally, drop both amulet and gem on Hector's square/hex and tell him "Hector, make heirloom". Hector is in a room adjacent to the staircase that goes down to n-1--- the one that's near the Martial Artist trainer. Hector will give you a 1/1 ring with level 2 fire and ice protect. Note : From personal experience have 2 keys to Goblin Lord or a twig to Nork or else you could end up locked in. The door closes incredibly fast and you cannot 'slam'. 'Firelizard King Quest (N-2)' Talk to Sir Haldan, which is a wandering NPC in Nork Town. Tell him "Sir,oath" Then talk to Annalie, which is a wandering NPC in Nork Town and tell her "Ann,words" Travel down to the sw corner of N-2 and stand on the square. You will be teleported into the Lair. In the lair you kill the Lizard king and take his doll. You can also take his golden ring which is a level 4 fire/ice ring. Take the doll to Annalie and tell her "Ann,doll". You get a +1 con point the first time you do the quest. 'Mummy King Quest (N-3)' Mummy King is located on Nork -3 Find the key to mummy king in Nork -3, it is a random treasure. After you get the key you go to the NE corner of -3 and open the locked set of double doors you find there. You then kill the Mummy King. Take the Mummy King to be tanned and take the cloak to Wartberg, the man behind the west bank'.' Drop the cloak and some money, about 3K, type in "war, sell" to get the ammy from him, not trading in the usual way where you just click on the npc and get handed the items. The amulet is ProStun level 10 and has a random number of charges. The ProStun twigs you buy in Maeling are level 8, and have 4 charges. 'Rat Burrow Sash Quest (N-3.5)' First you should kill a rat and bring it to Mungo and tell him rat. Next go to the Mayor and tell him Mission. He will tell you to get the Egg of the Webweaver, Axe of the Heathen, Axe of the Bull, and Egg of the Icedrake. 1. ' ind the Sanquins in the sw portions of -3.5 and kill them till you find an egg. 2. Find the Spider Queen in the NE corner and kill her and take her egg. 3. Find the Dark Guard in the SW area and kill him and take his axe. 4. Find the Mino who wanders around in the ne part of -3.5. Kill him and take his axe. '''Then bring them all back to the Mayor in Rat Town ' and drop them. Tell him Egg of the IceDrake, Egg of the WebWeaver, Axe of the Heathen, Axe of the Bull. and he will give you the Rat Sash, which is 2/2 with CC. Also allows you to use the teleport to the Nork Lockers, and the boat to Aleria. '''Poison Bow(N-5) Find an Ivory Arrow on N-5 in the Haunted (Secret Area). Trade the arrow for a key to the Roc Lair within the N-5 secret area and kill the Roc. Take his egg and go to the Poison Bow Trader in the northeast corner of N-5. (This is one of your first average difficulty lair quests so take care.) 'Nork Griffon Silver Bow and Sword (Nork Town or Volcano Town)' Climb up to the Griffon with climbing boots south of Nork and kill him, or go to the Griffon climbup east of the VT falldown spot and kill him, or go down into the Twin Griffon lair and kill one of them. Tan the body and retrieve the feathers (for bow) and/or take the +3 Griffy Longsword. To get the bow trade the feathers to Eventine (Smithy) in Nork town.